1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grinding and crushing and, more specifically, to mortar-and-pestle devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Basic mortar-and-pestle devices have long been used to grind, crush, and mix hard ingredients such as corn, rice, and wheat as well as medications, especially those in pill form. Such devices consist of a bowl-shaped mortar and a rod, or pestle, designed to be gripped by hand by the user. In spite of the long history of mortar-and-pestle devices, there is need for improvement for operational efficiency as well as ease-of-use of hand-operated devices.